Gordon Guthrie
Gordon is one of characters in Shark Night 3D. He is protrayed by Joel David Moore. He was one of Sara's friends, Nick's Roommate and the suggested love interest of Beth. Shark Night 3D Gordon first appears playing Halo with a couple of guys online, defeating them, though he has some problems with his teammates. He yells for to Nick play, but Nick tells him he needs to finish his med schools applications. Gordon forces him to play just as Malik Gordon's other roommate bursts into the room. He complains to Nick about needing at least a C in the class he was taking in order to keep his free in college (Nick tutored him). Nick is scared that Malik attack him as he tells him to come closer. Malik breaks into a smile, and shows he got a B+ in the course. Malik tells Nick and Gordon they are going to a lake house for the weekend to celebrate. Nick says he can't due to paperwork and tests, but Malik shuts him up since the lake house they are going to is own by Sara's family. Nick smiles slightly (since he has a crush on Sara) and he decides to go. He is shown again with Malik and Nick as Malik talks about planning to propose to Maya this weekend. Gordon calls him crazy as he is about to go pro and have girls around him. Plus Gordon will need help with the excess girls, something Nick agrees with. Malik tells them Maya was with him since he was poor and she deserves him at his best now he will be rich. The seven friends get into Sara's SUV and drive towards their destination. After what seems a day of driving, the group wind up at a local bait shop/convenience store. Sara warns the group there is no hard line and cell phones won't work at the house and that they should make their calls now. Meanwhile, Gordon is trying to give a pep talk to Nick about going after Sara. Gordon tells him to stop being such a coward and get with her before someone else does. They go to the checkout where unbeknownst to them, the clerk has a video feed of the girls bathroom (where Sara and Beth are), and have been watching them the entire time. Gordon is freaked out by the clerk so he leaves while Nick pays. Maya was organizing the trunk while Malik was holding it up. Red said to Maya why don't you let the help do that. Malik got mad and then Dennis walks up and they are about to fight until Sara walks up and the group finds out Sara knows Dennis. Then the group heads to Sara's house on the lake. Gordon is seen again with Beth as they are playing beer pong on a raft in the pool. They watch as Blake comes out and sprays tans his privates in front of them. Gordon tells Beth she should stop messing with him and get with a real man (refering to him). They banter some as they play. The Shark Attacks When Malik is attacked by a shark and his arm is bitten off the group seeks to get medical attention for him as he is losing blood. They attempt to get him to a hospital but Maya is devoured next when she fall off the boat that Sara was drving while Nick tried to rescue her. Sara, Malik and Nick are forced to escape the boat when Sara loses control of it. The boat crashes and explodes into a pier nearby Sara's home. Watching the explosion with Beth and Blake, Gordon was shocked. Gordon is again seen with Blake as he is firing off his shotgun when they sees a boat nearby. Dennis and Red the two shark hunters the group encounter earlier arrives and Blake tries to tell him that Malik is hurt and needs help when Red makes sexual comments about Maya. Blake tries attack Red, but Red disarms him and points the shotgun at him, pretending to fire. Nick tells him to stop, since they don't know. Nick tells Red and Dennis that Maya is dead and Malik needs to go to a hospital. The Way to Save Malik Dennis says they need to get Malik to St. Francis. So they will take one of the group with them, and when they get in range of a signal they will call for a medic. Nick refuses to have Malik be moved so Beth volunteers to go. Gordon tags along telling Nick, Beth is on shaky ground and he won't leave her alone with the perverted Red. Red explains they have a sonar machine to keep sharks away from them and a stun gun weapon that could kill a shark dead with one strike, so they will be fine. The Truth Beth, Gordon, Red, and Dennis take the boat to the mainland where the lecherous Red (who has his teeth filed down to look like shark teeth) asks how big pointing a flashlight at Beth's breasts. Beth is appalled but Red says he meant how big was the shark that attacked Malik. Beth says she doesn't know. She is disturbed by the whole conversation and grabs a knife when Red isn't looking. Red tells them that the hurricane season allowed the ocean sharks into the lakes and that one apparently decided to stay and make a home. Red seems overtly interested in the sharks. Dennis stops the boat unexpectedly. Gordon confronts them and Red takes the sonar device out of the water saying they have 5 minutes for the entertainment to start. Death Dennis pulls a gun and tells Gordon to get into the water. Gordon refuses so Dennis shoots him in the shoulder which causes him to fall into the water. Now leaking blood, the sharks come to him. Gordon tries to swim away, grasping onto a tree growing out of the lake. He has only a moment before a bull shark jumps out of the water and attacks him. He struggles in the water for a moment before he is pulled underneath and devoured. Beth is mortified by this and is killed herself moments later. In the climax of the film it is revealed that Dennis and Red along with Sheriff Sabin have been inspired by the Discovery Channel's Shark Week and Faces of Death videos to film and make available to thrill seekers on the Internet live footage of people being eaten by sharks. Trivia *Gordon's surname is not mentioned in the film. In the script, he is named as Gordon Guthrie. *Gordon is described in the script as "a short chubster with receding, curly red hair -- fancies himself a young Brad Pitt" Category:Characters Category:Tulane University Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists